


Keys to the Kingdom

by stormiesstories



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormiesstories/pseuds/stormiesstories
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: “Your majesty, the invaders have breached the castle walls- you must flee!”





	Keys to the Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! New prompt! Not my best work but its something!

“Your majesty, the invaders have breached the castle walls- you must flee!”

The prince turned from the soldiers in front of him to face his Captain.

“You know I can’t, Dom. My father was a coward and it cost hundreds of lives. I will stay here until we win or I am dragged out by my enemies, but I refuse to hide when I’m just as capable to fight.”

Captain Dominic removed his helmet and rubbed his hand on his bald head. “Yeah, Bri, I know but I had to try.”

Prince Brian shot his best friend a grin and finished giving orders to the men in front of him. He sent them away before giving his full attention back to Dom. “What should we do now?”

“We? I am going to go lead my men while you go get somewhere more secure and make new plans. Don’t make me put Vince on guard duty.” Dom grinned. 

“I told you-”

“You don't want to be a coward. You’re not. You are doing the smart thing by getting out of the line of fire and figuring out how we’re going to win. This way, you're safe, still helping, and not distracting anyone from the fight.” 

Prince Brian sighed as he scrubbed his hands through his golden curls. “Fine. Lead the way.”

They turned and left the room just as the sounds of swords clashing made it to the doors on the far side.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts here or to my tumblr!
> 
> http://stormiestories.tumblr.com/


End file.
